mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocturne Oasis 5
Summary This is a straightforward level. Walkthrough #Merge three Butterfly Dragon Eggs whhile leavign two of them where they start. This will send the Emerald Plains Grass into a combo merge with two others and two Life Flower Sprouts. #Take the Combo Bubble over to the middle of the level, over the Glowing Life Flower which is on the right of the two adjacent ones (it's on the lighter colored land) and activate it. This flower is only 1 point dead, and you can harvest Tiny Life Orbs from it to get a fast start on the level. #Harvest Tiny Life Orbs, merge once, and activate on the left. #Merge the three Roc Eggs. #Once you have healed a Skull and Bones, harvest from it until you get a Fruit Tree Seed and merge it with the four on dead land. Activate the heal extender. #Merge these two Fruit Tree Saplings with one on dead land and activate the heal extender. #Harvest more seeds from both Skull & Bones, but let them grow. #Merge three Petrified Rotten Zomblins and destroy the Zomblin. #Continue healing land on the left up to the super dead land (Young Fruit Tree at the bottom), and throw some heals where you got the Glowing Life Flower to heal a second one and get access to the Fruit Tree Sapling on dead land above this. #Once two seeds have sprouted, merge the Fruit Tree Saplings with the one on dead land in the middle and activate the heal extender. #Merge two Young Fruit Trees with the one on dead land at the left. Activate the heal extender. #Merge three Grass Tufts at the top middle, then three Tiny Life Orbs. #Merge three (already healed, most likely) Life Flowers, then merge with two Blue Life Flowers on dead land at the top middle. #Merge another three Petrified Rotten Zomblins and destroy the Zomblin. #Merge three Sprouting Prism Flowers (two of them are below where you got the first Glowing Life Flower). #Harvest from the Prism Flower Buds at least three times (to meet a goal) and until you have Dragon Tree Leaves. #Merge the Dragon Tree Leaves with the one on dead land nearby. #Merge three Dragon Tree Saplings. #Merge two Fruit Tree Saplings with a third on dead land at the top. #Merge two Young Fruit Trees with one on dead land at the bottom and activate a heal extender. #Merge two Small Fruit Trees with one on dead land at the top and activate the heal extender. #Heal and destroy the Zomblin Caves. #Merge two Fresh Graves with one on dead land just above the caves. #Merge three Sprouting Dragon Trees. #Merge the Young Dragon Tree with two on dead land at the top. #Tap the Fruit Tree and merge the grapes with ones on dead land at the top. Activate the heal extender. #Merge three Corwin's Tombs. #Tap/harvest two more Grapes and merge with one on dead land at the lower right. #Merge three Glowing Life Flowers. #Merge three Twin Life Flowers (one on 50-point dead land at the right). #Merge Life Orbs up to a level 3 Life Orb (harvesting from the Brillian Life Flower if necessary) #Merge this orb with two on dead land at the lower right, then merge the level 4 life orb with the next two on dead land. Repeat thisat the top right. #Activate the two level 5 life orbs to heal all the remaining land. #Merge the statues to win. Category:Level